Beautiful Revenge
by DisturbedBeauty
Summary: After Duan Juan, the Phantom kidnaps Christine and takes her to his underground home. After having spent many years alone, and with Christine finally in his grasp, he comes up with the perfect plan of revenge. Mature Content, E/C Please read!


**A/N: I got this idea today during class, and it was going to be a one-shot but I decided that I could make this work into a story. So please read and review and tell me what you think. Also, during the chapter this --- will indicate that the character's point of view will switch. On that last note, enjoy!**

**_______________**

Beautiful Revenge

Chapter 1: After Duan Juan

**_______________**

Running with me down the leaky underground, I fought against his intense hold on me. I thrashed about, kicking my feet and pounding my fists against his back. But no matter how hard I fought, he was in the end, stronger than me. I was flung over his shoulder, and I saw that he was working his way towards his bed. The distance between ourselves and the bed grew shorter, and I soon tired of fighting him. It was no use anyway.

As he took heavy footsteps towards his destination, I wondered to myself, why had I made such a dreadful mistake? Revealing his true identity in front of all those people, had not been the best idea. Raoul had convinced me that this was the only way to capture him, to finally kill the Phantom. How naïve of Raoul, and myself, to think that we could outsmart the Phantom. I couldn't take back my mistake though, and my thoughts were suddenly flown off course when I felt myself make a thud against the crimson, silk sheets. The thick covers had softened my fall, but my body still ached from the rough way that he had handled me.

I looked up at the hovering ghost before me, suddenly more frightened than I was earlier. I had never seen him so angry, so hateful. He looked as if he wanted to kill me. I let out a soft whimper when he suddenly came close to my face and shouted harsh words at me.

"WHY CHRISTINE, WHY?!" I could feel his hot breath against my face, and I turned away from him, not answering his question.

Out of nowhere I felt a sharp slap against my face, so powerful that my head turned in the other direction. In shock, my hand flew up to the sensitive and throbbing cheek that he had just hit. I looked at him with question and hurt in my eyes. Why was he being so cruel?

"WHY?!" He repeated again, causing my ear drums to throb from his immensely loud screaming.

I knew that unless I wanted another strike to my face, that it was best to answer him. My throat choked up with tears and I hiccupped a reply.

"Y-you were k-killing, I h-had to s-stop you somehow." I attempted to make him understand that I wouldn't have just done such a thing like publicly humiliating him. He was a murderer, and he had to be stopped.

Apparently he didn't see where I was coming from, and he once again bellowed at me.

"YOU STUPID WHORE! I MURDERED FOR YOU, SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE YOUR GLORIOUS LIMELIGHT WHILE I STAYED IN THE SHADOWS, ONLY EVER DREAMING THAT YOU WOULD COME TO APPRECIATE ME, TO THANK ME!"

His voice echoed through the underground lair and I could feel the vibrations that his voice made rattle the bed.

"I d-did, DO (quickly correcting myself) appreciate you!" I stammered, trying hard to say the right things. I didn't want him to be any more angry than he already was.

"Oh really?? By denying me and choosing a ball less boy, a CHILD," he spat at me, "over me?!"

"Y-you don't understand! I love him, I h-have known him e-ever since I w-was a child, please understand," my voice was barely comprehensible because of my repeated sobbing.

"Oh, is THAT your pathetic excuse?" I shivered in fear. When was he going to calm down and let me go?

"Why are you doing this?" You said that you l-loved me!" I knew that after hearing this, he would take a minute to realize what he was doing, how he was hurting me.

"LOVE? LOVE?!" Yes, I loved you, but where did that get me? ALONE. I have spent so many years, dedicating my LIFE to you! The only thing that I ever desired was to be loved by someone, to be loved by YOU! So my dear Christine, love is not what I feel for you anymore. Love has been replaced by hatred."

I felt as if I had been stabbed through my chest. He hated me? I knew that he was a mad man, but he hated me? He had been my angel, formerly that is. He had been a replacement for my father, who was taken from me at such a young age. I loved my angel, but just not in the way that he wished I loved him. Hearing him say that he hated me was almost as painful as if my very own father told me that he hated me. I looked away in shame, not wanting to meet his eyes.

---

I stared down at her shivering little body underneath mine. Oh how I wanted to ravish her so. I have spent many years alone, and now she was here, beneath me. If I wished, I could take her right now, watch her squirm and cry and I would finally have release, a release that has yet to come. In all 35 years of my life, I had never touched a woman. Tonight could change all of that. Oh yes, I did love her, but I didn't care now. A warm sensation deep inside me somewhere needed to be fulfilled, I needed her body now. This overwhelming pressure was getting too hard to handle. She kept her face turned away from me, and I felt like hurting her. She had hurt me so badly in the past, that it was time to make HER suffer.

I was planning on making her writhe in pain as I took every inch of her body, but then I decided not to. This was the easy way for her. Christine has played victim for far too long. That boy has saved her multiple times, and I have done everything for her. And yet, she remains the damsel in distress. That was going to change tonight. I had spent many, many years wanting Christine. And now, she was going to be the one wanting me. Yes, the most beautiful revenge.

**A/N: Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
